


how does he know (you love him)

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Sześć lat po zakończeniu wojny Lance ma ważne ogłoszenie dla całego wszechświata. Lotor podejmuje równie ważną decyzję dotyczącą swojego związku z Mattem.





	how does he know (you love him)

Coroczne konferencje Koalicji Voltrona były, co by tu dużo mówić, zwyczajnie nudne. O ile pierwsze takie spotkanie odbyło się zaraz po zakończeniu wojny podczas powszechnego upojenia zwycięstwem i wyzwoleniem spod wpływu Galry, tak za szóstym razem wszyscy znali na pamięć cały przebieg przyjęcia i bez większego problemu umieli przewidzieć treść wygłaszanych przemówień.

Konferencja odbywała się na Ziemi w Garnizonie, więc w roli gospodarza występował Shiro jako admirał i kapitan Atlasa. Stawał na podeście zamontowanym w wielkiej sali, która musiała pomieścić przedstawicieli wszystkich planet i organizacji zrzeszonych w Koalicji, a przy okazji dziennikarzy relacjonujących zebranie. Razem z Keithem, jako Czarnym Paladynem, witał gości, przedstawiał plan konferencji i pokrótce opowiadał o tym, co działo się na Ziemi przez zeszły rok. Nigdy nie zapominał zakończyć mowy przypomnieniem dewizy Koalicji, która brzmiała: „Razem jesteśmy silniejsi”. Później oddawał głos Allurze i Lotorowi, którzy relacjonowali przebieg odbudowy Królestwa Altei i Imperium Galry. Potem swoje zawsze lakoniczne i pozbawione jakichkolwiek ozdobników przemówienie wygłaszali Kolivan i Krolia, dowódcy Ostrza Marmory. Później przychodziła kolej na pozostałych członków Koalicji. W następnych dniach odbywały się spotkania w mniejszych zespołach, na których podejmowano konkretne decyzje dotyczące przyszłych działań, ale najpierw trzeba było przetrwać to oficjalne otwarcie.

Większość wystąpień sprowadzała się do podziękowań dla sojuszników, opowiadania o postępach w odbudowie zniszczeń oraz celach na następny rok, podkreślania wagi współpracy i przypominania o cenie, którą trzeba było zapłacić za zaprowadzenie i utrzymaniu pokoju. Co roku to samo, powtórzone przez prawie każdego reprezentanta.

Dobrą stroną tych konferencji było to, że po zakończeniu przemówień podawano do stołów pyszne jedzenie przygotowane przez zespół Hunka. W dodatku to była dla dawnych Paladynów jedyna okazja w roku na spotkanie w pełnym gronie. Co prawda, widywali się ze sobą podczas wykonywania swoich codziennych obowiązków, ale trudno było zgromadzić w jednym miejscu wszystkich naraz. Dlatego, choćby Konferencje były nie wiadomo jak nudne, nieprzyjście nie wchodziło w grę.

Tym razem jednak po ostatniej mowie stało się coś nietypowego, co zwróciło uwagę wszystkich gości, nawet tych, którzy już prawie przysypiali. Na podest wkroczył bowiem Lance. Oparł się o mównicę i pochylił do mikrofonu, uśmiechając się nerwowo. Reflektory świeciły mu w twarz, więc mógł dostrzec jedynie zarysy gości siedzących przy okrągłych stolikach najbliżej podestu.

— Dobry wieczór. Moje imię to Lance, jestem Czerwonym Paladynem Voltrona, chociaż pewnie wszyscy to już wiecie, skoro tutaj jesteście. — Odchrząknął. Obok niego zmaterializował się olbrzymi wilk o czarno-niebieskiej sierści. — A to mój przyjaciel, Kosmo.

W sali zapanowała pełna wyczekiwania cisza.

Pozostali Paladyni, przy których stole siedzieli także Matt, Lotor i Coran, popatrzyli po sobie w zdziwieniu. Od dawna nie widzieli Lance’a tak zestresowanego i żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia o tym, że chłopak planował jakieś przemówienie. Nawet Shiro nie został o tym poinformowany.

— Wiem, że prawdopodobnie wszyscy chcielibyśmy już przejść do najlepszej części tych spotkań, czyli do kolacji, ale mam ważne ogłoszenie, którym niezwłocznie chciałbym się z wami podzielić — kontynuował. Wziął głęboki wdech. — Poznaliśmy się wiele lat temu, gdy ja byłem tylko zwyczajnym chłopakiem z Kuby i jakimś cudem dostałem się do Garnizonu. Od razu zwróciłem na niego uwagę, bo był najlepszym pilotem w całej szkole, a w dodatku miał naprawdę straszną fryzurę. Trudno byłoby go przeoczyć. Wtedy marzyłem o tym, by go prześcignąć, by stać się lepszym pilotem niż on. — Parsknął nerwowym śmiechem. — Później jednak wyrzucono go z Garnizonu i myślałem, że już nigdy więcej go nie spotkam, ale tak jakoś wyszło, że pewnego dnia wsiedliśmy do wielkiego lwa robota, utknęliśmy po drugiej stronie tunelu czasoprzestrzennego i staliśmy się Obrońcami Wszechświata. Razem ratowaliśmy kosmos i myślę, że strasznie go denerwowałem, nawet jeśli w końcu stworzyliśmy dobry zespół i nawiązaliśmy ze sobą więź… Tak, pamiętałem to — dodał, patrząc prosto na stolik Paladynów. — Nie mógłbym zapomnieć.

Keith jęknął cicho, z zażenowaniem chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— Tak między nami, to w ogóle mu się nie dziwię, że miał mnie dosyć, bo byłem strasznie wkurzający i głupi, ale od tego czasu wiele się nauczyłem. Bycie Paladynem wcale nie było łatwe i czasem marzyłem tylko o tym, żeby ukraść pierwszy lepszy statek i wrócić do domu, ale… Teraz nie żałuję tego, że uciekłem tamtej nocy z Garnizonu. Przeżyłem najbardziej niezwykły okres w swoim życiu. Zdobyłem przyjaciół, miałem okazję zmienić to i owo oraz spędzić z wieloma z was bardzo dużo czasu. Bywało tak, że to wy pilnowaliście moich pleców, czasami to ja nadstawiałem za was karku, a innym razem jakiś niedoszły samobójca z Ostrza Marmory próbował władować się w barierę Naxzeli, bo myślał, że musi się za nas poświęcić. To było głupie, Keith. Głupie, chociaż cholernie odważne. Ratowanie świata szło nam całkiem dobrze, a los rzucał coraz cięższe wyzwania, aż nadszedł finał naszych zmagań. Pamiętam, jak przed pokonaniem Haggar i opuszczeniem Ziemi Shiro powiedział nam, że powinniśmy spędzić ostatni wieczór z tymi, których kochamy. Szwendałem się bez celu, bo niby z kim, poza rodziną, powinienem spędzić te ostatnie chwile? I ja sam wtedy nie wiedziałem, czemu przyszedłem do niego na Czarnego Lwa, ale po prostu czułem, że muszę z nim porozmawiać. Teraz już wiem czemu. — Wziął kolejny głęboki wdech. — I, wiecie, myślę, że w głębi serca nadal jestem tylko zwyczajnym chłopakiem z Kuby, ale nie zamieniłbym ani jednej chwili, którą razem spędziliśmy, na żadne imperium.

Przerwał i spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Kosmo, który w mgnieniu oka zniknął z podestu, pojawił się przy nogach Keitha i razem z nim wrócił na miejsce obok Lance’a.

Keith stracił równowagę i upadł na podłogę, ale szybko podniósł się na równe nogi. Patrzył to na zaciemnioną salę, to na Lance’a, a na jego twarzy odmalowane było zakłopotanie, jak zwykle wtedy, gdy publicznie okazywano mu uczucia.

Lance z uśmiechem chwycił go za dłoń, drugą ręką wyjmując z kieszeni niebiesko-białego munduru małe czerwone pudełko. Uklęknął przed Keithem na jedno kolano, nadal patrząc mu w oczy.

— Keith, zwiedziliśmy razem cały wszechświat, więc teraz powiem to przed całym wszechświatem. — Wskazał głową na zgromadzonych na sali reprezentantów. — Kocham cię i nigdy nie przestanę. Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Więc czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie i zostaniesz moim mężem?

Otworzył pudełko. Pierścień z czerwonym kamieniem błysnął w świetle reflektorów.

W sali rozległo się kilka gwałtownych wdechów. 

Keithowi wyraźnie zabrakło słów. W skonfundowaniu wpatrywał się w sygnet, w którego czerwonym kamieniu wyżłobiona była głowa lwa.

— Tak — wykrztusił w końcu, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę. — Oczywiście, że tak.

Obecni na konferencji ludzie zaczęli bić brawo, a po chwili dołączyli do nich pozostali goście, nawet jeśli część z nich nie miała pojęcia, o co chodzi. Lance drżącymi z przejęcia rękoma ściągnął znoszoną rękawiczkę rowerową z dłoni Keitha i wsunął mu na palec pierścień.

Wstał, sam nałożył sobie rękawiczkę chłopaka na prawą rękę i pochylił się w stronę Keitha, ale ten zatrzymał go, kładąc mu dłoń na piersi.

— Naprawdę, Lance? Musiałeś robić to przy wszystkich? — zapytał cicho, marszcząc brew. W tonie jego głosu pobrzmiewało jednak rozbawienie.

Lance uśmiechnął się promiennie. Odgarnął z twarzy Keitha kosmyk jego długich, związanych w warkocz włosów, a następnie ujął jego policzki w dłonie.

— Jeszcze ktoś by pomyślał, że nie kocham cię wystarczająco mocno, żeby oświadczyć ci się przed wszystkimi — powiedział i pocałował narzeczonego w usta. — W dodatku teraz wszyscy wiedzą, pogratulują nam i będziesz miał szybko z głowy wszelkie zachwyty i pytania. Taka skrócona, skumulowana wersja zamieszania, specjalnie dla ciebie.

Keith położył mu dłonie na ramionach i odwzajemnił pocałunek.

Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, Lance jeszcze raz pochylił się nad mównicą.

— Dziękuję za uwagę! — zawołał.

Kosmo teleportował ich obu z powrotem do stolika, gdzie od razu odebrali gratulacje od pozostałych Paladynów. Lance dziękował z dumą, a Keith wciąż był zawstydzony całym wystąpieniem, ale wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego. Na swój keithowy sposób.

Wkrótce potem podano przystawki i salę na dobre wypełnił gwar rozmów.

Lotor zerknął na Corana i Allurę. Rozmawiali z Paladynami i oboje, w przeciwieństwie do niego, wydawali się doskonale rozumieć to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Chciał poprosić o wytłumaczenie Matta, ale ten był akurat pochłonięty dyskusją z siostrą, więc zwrócił się do siedzącego po swojej lewej stronie Shiro:

— Rozumiem, że to był jakiś ziemski obyczaj małżeński. To, co zrobił Czerwony Paladyn — uściślił.

Shiro przytaknął, przerywając jedzenie.

— Oświadczyny. Teraz Keith i Lance będą przygotowywali się do ślubu.

— Rozumiem. Czy zawsze na tym to polega? Należy uklęknąć i zapytać? — dopytał Lotor.

— Zazwyczaj. Często daje się też pierścionek zaręczynowy.

Lotor z zainteresowaniem popatrzył na siedzących naprzeciwko Keitha i Lance’a, którzy próbowali skupić się na jedzeniu, ale co chwilę na siebie spoglądali, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechów.

W swoim długim życiu, podczas odwiedzania różnych planet, Lotor poznał wiele tradycji związanych z dobieraniem się w pary. Znaczna część z nich opierała się na walce i pokazywaniu swojej wartości jako potencjalnego partnera. Galranie w dowód oddania, odwagi i waleczności stawali do pojedynków na arenie, żeby rzucić zwłoki przeciwnika do stóp swojego wybranka.

Zwycięstwo albo śmierć, czyż nie?

Przy tym uklęknięcie, danie prezentu i zadanie pytania wydawało się zaskakująco… Bezkrwawe i miłe. Proste. Nie wymagało krzywdzenia nikogo, chodziło tylko o uszczęśliwienie ukochanej osoby. Lotor czuł, że mógłby się w ten sposób oświadczyć.

Dzięki Mattowi poznał już wiele ziemskich obyczajów. Nie wszystkie rozumiał, bo wątpił, że kiedykolwiek pojmie ideę wrestlingu i ogarnie memy, ale lubił czytać książki, obchodzić Chanukę z Holtami i zwiedzać muzea. Twórczość Ziemian była zaskakująco różnorodna, podczas gdy Galranie przez ostatnie sto wieków skupiali się głównie na pieśniach wojskowych i kronikach kolejnych podbojów.

Lotor wiedział, że Ziemia tak naprawdę niewiele znaczyła w obliczu wszechświata i tysięcy alternatywnych rzeczywistości, ale Matt znaczył dla niego wszystko. Słuchał o jego dzieciństwie, oglądał jego ulubione filmy, odwiedził Włochy, z których pochodziła rodzina Holtów. Poznawał tę planetę oczami swojego chłopaka i to pewnie właśnie dlatego wydawała mu się ona tak fascynująca.

Pochodzili z dwóch tak odmiennych światów, ale tym, co ich połączyło, była miłość do wiedzy i właśnie to pozwalało im dobrze się rozumieć. Lotor potrafił do późna zaczytywać się w ziemskich baśniach, a Matt opanował biegle języki alteański i galrański. Jeśli Holtowi zdarzało się łamać dworski protokół, to tylko świadomie, bo poznał wszystkie jego reguły. Uczyli się wzajemnie o swoich kulturach i wspólnie poznawali nowe podczas swoich podróży. To zrozumienie i otwartość zacierały między nimi różnice pochodzenia i doświadczenia. Lotor miał pewność, że Matt był właściwą osobą, bo jego inteligencja, poczucie humoru, wytrwałość i dystans do siebie oraz świata stanowiły dla imperatora Galry gwarancję, że on sam nigdy nie pójdzie w ślady ojca. Ten bezczelny, uparty Ziemianin nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, żeby Lotora pożarły żądza władzy i okrucieństwo, bo zawsze będzie sprawiał, że znajdzie się coś ciekawszego niż władanie jakimkolwiek ze światów.

— Czy to musi być jakiś szczególny pierścionek? I czy to konieczne, żeby oświadczyny odbyły się w obecności świadków?

Shiro zastanowił się, nieco zaskoczony tymi pytaniami.

— Nie, chyba najważniejsze jest to, żeby podobał się obdarowywanemu — odparł. — Można oświadczyć się, gdzie chcesz, nawet w domu, to Lance uparł się, żeby zrobić to przy wszystkich, bo… Jest Lance’em. Zaręczyny to umowa między partnerami, nie potrzeba do tego świadków. Po prostu pytasz tej osoby, czy chce wziąć z tobą ślub, a później zaczynacie go razem planować. Kiedyś przyjmowało się, że mężczyźni oświadczają się kobietom, ale obecnie to nie ma znaczenia, więc zazwyczaj robi to ta odważniejsza strona.

— Odważniejsza? — powtórzył Lotor. — Znam bardziej niebezpieczne zwyczaje niż zapytanie ukochanej osoby o to, czy chce wziąć ze swoim partnerem ślub.

— Niektórzy boją się odmowy — wyjaśnił Shiro i wziął łyk wody. — Chociaż osobiście nigdy nie widziałem, żeby odrzucono czyjeś oświadczyny. Chyba tak już po prostu jest, że ludzie czują to, gdy są gotowi na małżeństwo.

Lotor pokiwał głową, wdzięczny za udzielenie wyjaśnień. Znowu popatrzył na Matta, który akurat opowiadał o czymś siostrze. Byli parą mniej więcej tak samo długo, jak Keith i Lance, czyli około sześciu lat – niewiele dla Lotora, ale już całkiem sporo dla Matthew.

Mieszkali razem, Matt pracował na galrańskim dworze i sam często w żartach nazywał siebie samego księciem małżonkiem. Lotor był pewien, że chciał z nim spędzić resztę jego życia, a najchętniej też resztę swojego, jeśli byłaby taka możliwość. Czy to znaczyło, że byli „gotowi”?

Lotor mógłby rozkazać swoim ludziom zdobycie jakiegoś niezwykle rzadkiego metalu i kryształu, który pasowałby do oczu Matta. Za bardzo zależało mu na prywatności, żeby robić to przy wszystkich, więc oświadczyłby się ukochanemu na tarasie nowo wybudowanego pałacu, powiedziałby mu, jak szczęśliwy jest, mając go w swoim życiu – jedyną osobę, która się od niego nigdy nie odwróciła. Miał nadzieję, że Matt by się zgodził i może mogliby wkrótce wziąć ślub, w którym połączyliby tradycje ziemskie, alteańskie i galrańskie.

Tak, chyba mógłby to zrobić. Zacznie przygotowania, gdy tylko wrócą do domu po zakończeniu spotkań.

* * *

Po zakończonej konferencji szli razem spacerem do hotelu, w którym się zatrzymali. Na bezchmurnym niebie jasno błyszczały gwiazdy. Była ciepła letnia noc, Matt rozpiął pierwszy guzik munduru, a Lotor żałował, że nie dało się zrobić tego samego z jego galowym galrańskim strojem, składającym się z długiej fioletowej peleryny i czarno-fioletowego kaftana.

— Dobra, ale nie spodziewałem się, że Lance się dzisiaj do tego posunie — mówił Matt. — Chociaż to było bardzo w jego stylu. Przynajmniej wreszcie działo się coś ciekawego.

Lotor przytaknął, spoglądając na niego.

— To prawda, Czerwony Paladyn zawsze był… — zawahał się w poszukiwaniu dyplomatycznego określenia — głośny.

Na chwilę zapanowała między nimi cisza. Mijali pojedynczych gości konferencji także zmierzających do swoich kwater. Kiedyś człowiek idący chodnikiem obok dwumetrowego fioletowego kosmity ze spiczastymi uszami niewątpliwie przyciągałby uwagę, ale obecnie Ziemię odwiedzało tylu mieszkańców innych planet, że sensację mógłby budzić co najwyżej fakt odwiedzin imperatora Galry we własnej osobie.

Nagle Matt zatrzymał się i chwycił Lotora za ramię.

— O Boże, popatrz! — zawołał, wskazując na coś palcem.

Zdziwiony Lotor popatrzył w tamtym kierunku, ale ujrzał tylko stojące pod cukiernią przezroczyste pojemniki wypełnione kolorowymi kulkami. Przymocowano je do czerwonych podstawek z metalowymi korbkami.

— Co to jest? — zapytał skonsternowany Lotor.

Matt pociągnął go w tamtą stronę.

— Automaty z kulkami — wyjaśnił. — Wrzucasz monetę i losujesz jakąś zabawkę. Ze dwadzieścia lat takich nie widziałem, nie miałem pojęcia, że je tutaj postawili. Uwielbialiśmy je, gdy byliśmy z Pidge dziećmi. — Pochylił się nad automatami, przyglądając się naklejonym na nich etykietom. — O, są dinozaury!

Lotor widział wystarczająco dużo ziemskich programów przyrodniczych, żeby wiedzieć, czym były dinozaury i jak wyglądały.

Matt wygrzebał z kieszeni monetę i wsadził ją do automatu. Przekręcił korbkę. Z otworu na dole wyleciała fioletowa kapsułka. Otworzył ją z uśmiechem i wyjął folię znajdującą się w środku. Radość momentalnie zeszła z jego twarzy.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał z troską Lotor.

Matt pokazał mu plastikowy srebrny pierścionek z fioletowym brokatowym serduszkiem.

— Automat mnie oszukał — westchnął rozczarowany. — Liczyłem na figurkę diplodoka albo chociaż triceratopsa. — Obejrzał pierścionek ze wszystkich stron. — Co ja teraz z tym zrobię?

— Założysz? — zasugerował zupełnie poważnie Lotor.

Po chwili namysłu Matt chwycił dłoń Lotora i uklęknął przed nim w teatralnym geście.

— Lottie, mój słodki książę — zaczął dramatycznym tonem — czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim mężem? W zdrowiu i chorobie, w szczęściu i nieszczęściu, póki śmierć nas nie rozdzieli?

Lotor zamrugał szybko oczami, całkowicie osłupiały. Otworzył usta, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Matt musiał zauważyć jego reakcję, bo zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— Lottie, ja tylko… — zaczął się tłumaczyć.

— Tak — przerwał mu stanowczo Lotor. — Wyjdę za ciebie.

Chciał się do tego wszystkiego odpowiednio przygotować, wybrać właściwy moment, może ułożyć jakąś przemowę, a tymczasem Matt tak po prostu oświadczył mu się zdobytym przypadkowo pierścionkiem na środku chodnika, przed zamkniętą cukiernią o drugiej w nocy. Jak zawsze go zaskakiwał. Lotor pomyślał sobie, że chyba nadal nie do końca pojmował ziemskie zaręczyny, ale bez względu na obyczaj jego odpowiedź zawsze byłaby taka sama.

Teraz to Matta ogarnęło prawdziwe zdziwienie.

— Poważnie? — spytał, nie dowierzając. — Znaczy…

Lotor zmarszczył brew.

— Tak, przecież zapytałeś — stwierdził. — To były oświadczyny. Shiro mi wytłumaczył, że na Ziemi urządzacie je, gdy jesteście gotowi i pewni, że to jest właściwa osoba do spędzenia z nią wieczności. Czy coś nie tak?

Matt patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem odchrząknął, uśmiechnął się i wsunął Lotorowi pierścionek na serdeczny palec. Stworzony dla ziemskich dzieci, był zdecydowanie za ciasny i utknął przed drugim stawem. Matt machnął lekceważąco ręką i wstał.

— Powiedziałbym, że powinienem się oświadczyć przed całym wszechświatem, tak jak Lance Keithowi, ale to ty jesteś całym moim wszechświatem. — Mrugnął do Lotora, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Ten uśmiechnął się, przewracając oczami. — Ale obiecuję, że jeszcze przed ślubem załatwię ci lepszy pierścionek.

Lotor objął go jedną ręką w pasie. Wyprostował palce drugiej i popatrzył na swój pierścionek. Plastikowe serduszko mieniło się w świetle ulicznych latarni.

— Nie musisz — zapewnił. — Ten jest idealny.

W tej chwili wszystko było idealne.


End file.
